Star Wars Rebels but changed slightly probably sucks
by twiggy333
Summary: Star wars rebels but Ezra is a more passive sweet innocent pushover. Zeb is a human person, same age as Sabien Both crushing on each other. Ezra has a dark past.


Authors note: I am changing a lot of stuff (well not that much but you should just read this, just so you know).

-Ezras is a lot sweeter and kind than the original, and kind of a pushover. But he is more closed off & untrusting of new people.

-We are entirely changing Zeb's character. He is a human person. Sabine and Zeb are the same age, and they like eachother...maybe more than friends...hmmm. When they first meet, Zeb finds Ezra a mildly annoying pushover, but as they start to live together, he does begin to dislike him out of jealousy. Kanan was preparing Zeb to be his accomplice/leader. Zeb was like his student in the way, though he doesnt have Jedi powers, Kanan was teaching him fighting, but now Ezra has taken that role, with him being the padawan and all.

-Ezra's parents weren't fighters in the Jedi revolution. He has a darker history which I am not going to reveal now ;)

-The story should follow a similar path

-Also, it is important to note that Caiden and Kaynan are two different people, even opposites of each other personality wise, just thought I'd clarify.

-If people like this I will make more and continue the story or if it sucks I won't make much more...welcome to my sucky fanfic. This fanfic is the first legit thing I have ever wrote. Hopefully not to much cringe.

Opening:

A large and powerful battleship moves through space. Inside stands, an intimidating figure, dressed in all black, awaiting a transmission. Blue light fills the room as the sounds of dark husky breathing echoes off the metal walls.

"The Jedi have all but been destroyed, but your task is not complete Inquisitor. The Emporer has forseen a new threat...the children of the force. They must not become Jedi."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

"Hunt down these children of the force, and if they do not serve the Empire, eradicate them along with any surviving Jedi."

The inquisitor bows his head with a sly smile on his face.

"And so it will be done."

Ezra's POV

The sun beat down on you. You stand, rubbing the side of your cheek. They didn't have to be so rough about it. Yesterday wasn't one of your best days. You cringe remembering, the exact second the man turned around, meeting your eyes with your hand still in his opened backpack. You don't usually steal from people, you make most of your money running crates and transporting illegal goods. Caiden's usually the one paying you to run his stuff, retrieve the money, and bring it back. But you somehow managed to piss him off. Great. You curl up, holding your knees. And now here you are, sleeping on a rooftop.

Though we're not blood-related, you look up to him. He's like the older brother you never had. He may treat you like an annoying pest, but that's beside the point. He for some reason, of all the street rats, felt pity for some random ten-year-old boy and decided to trust me? You smile. Caiden and trust usually don't belong in the same sentence. It started with some food, running crates for him, and then sleeping in the top empty room above a club he worked at. Its been three years now, and we've worked out a silent pact; As long as I don't bother him, annoy him, and, in general, leave him alone, we don't have any problems. Caiden's not a bad guy...he can be unpredictable and...hot-headed at times. You think back to yesterday morning, picking up trash with him after a club party. Well, it was more like you were picking up the garbage while he was watching, but he was in mid-hangover, so it's fair. Of course, you didn't go to the party. You were upstairs trying to sleep on a dirty mattress, but the booming bass and drunken cries and moans(?) of various people kept you awake, all night.

The best part about mid-drunk Caiden was that he generally doesn't fly off the handle. You sullenly pick up the trash with Caiden taking a couple of swings from the couch.

"Hey, keep it moving, I need to have this place clean by tonight."

"Sorry" You mumble and try to speed up. Caiden paused.

"Hey, if I heard correctly I think there's a crate of maloruns is being shipped in, I'll grab you one."

You turn toward him with the widest smile before flinging your arms around him in a hug.

"Would you? Caiden, thank you!"

He flinches and shoves you off. "Get off! Don't push your luck twat. Now get your arse moving."

You quickly continue cleaning with a smile still on your face. You wish you could do something for Caiden. After living with him for three years, he knew me pretty well. He knew about my past, how I hated my unruly hair, how emotional I was...yet, he was pretty closed off about himself.

"Caiden, you know so much about me, but I know almost nothing about you."

Of course, he told me to drop it, but I persisted.

He suddenly jumped up knocking a bunch of crap to the floor and grabs me by the shirt.

"I said DROP IT,"

He shoves me to the floor then storms off. Leaving me with a bruised tailbone and an immense feeling of guilt.

Yeah, he's really not that bad of a guy. You feel that pit in your stomach form again and your eyes well up. I shouldn't have pushed him. It's my fault. But your guilt-trip thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a scuffle going on below.

"Your identification, NOW."

"I-I was just tryin' to sell a couple of yogins here," an old man croaks.

You peer over to see what all the commotion is about.

People around are keeping there heads down, going about there daily business and pretending they didn't hear a thing.

"All trade must be registered with the empire."

The old man looks down and shakes his head.

"I remember what it was like before you ship showed up before you imperials came and ruined Lothal, like the rest of the Galaxy."

A couple of people tilt there heads up. You stay silent.

"This is LRZ-1. I'm bringing in a citizen under the charge of treason."

"Copy that LRZ-1, dispatching to Cell Block A."

"You can't do this!" The old man yells before a group of stormtroopers grabs him from behind. An imperial officer grabs a yoggin from the basket and takes a bite.

"Well, whos gonna stop us." He chuckles through a mouthful of fruit.

"You?" He points to someone people staring, who then immediately bend there head down or look away.

You spot a rusty pipe you can throw at them, but decide against it.

Suddenly, there intercoms beep

"All officers to the main square, this is a code red."

The intercom than mumbles a couple more lines that you can't hear. The stormtroopers release the old man from their grasp.

"It's your lucky day Lothal scum!" The officer spits.

"Come on!"

The other officer throws the yogin basket on the old-man before following suit.

You rush down to help the old man up.

"A-are you okay?" you stutter as people walk by as if nothing happened.

"Yes. Thank you, lad.."

You give him a hearty pat on the back.

"No problem..."

You pause than lean in to whisper

"uh...just wondering, what were they saying on the intercoms?"

"Something about some important crates...uh...in that small alleyway near the back of town."

You give a smile. An important crate? There's probably something expensive in there, and I could get it for Caiden to make it up to him!

You turn and run off, quickly turning back to yell thank you to the man before jumping on a metal fruit stand roof and than onto the sandstone rooftops.


End file.
